Vampire Knight
by GrimmXEchelonXShipperXNut
Summary: A nice little one-shot for now . You might say it's a beginning of a Vampire Knight series. of my own Don't have much of a summary, but if you are a fan of VK. Plz read and review THANK YOU!


_(((My new obsession in Anime is Vampire Knight. I've watched all of season one (Japanese English Sub) and for awhile now I've been reading the manga (Getting better and better each chapter) and, sense it's been awhile sense I've written (I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT FINISHING MY STORIES!!) I've decided to start up again. Now...a few words._

_Some of the characters maybe out of character, like Zero and maybe even Aidou. Maybe even Kaname. But I'm taking how they act from the japanese episodes, and you know how different Japanese and English are but anyway. I think I did a pretty good job._

_Anyway..._

_ENJOY!!_

_(BTW, if you haven't seen or read the manga of Vampire Knight, there is a somewhat spoiler at the end. So...YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!)_

_BTW...AGAIN!_

_I DO NOT own Vampire Knight. If I did...I would make things more bloody and Kaname's aggression to Aidou would probably be worse (or something along that line) ((I'd also make Kain and Aidou alittle closer...CUTE!!))_

_Zero: Can we get on with this please?_

_Me: Oh, sorry Zero...didn't know you'd be interested in this._

_Zero:...I'm not_

_Me: You aren't?_

_Zero: Can we just start?_

_Me: blink then gasp You want to get on for your part huh!?_

_Zero: .;_

_Me: Oh Zero, Like Ichiru said (I think), You are not easy at hiding your feelings (or did someone say that to him?)_

_Zero x.x;_

_Me: Oh well...Anyway. HERE IS VAMPIRE KNIGHT. ENJOY!_

--

Cross Academy, a school for two seperate classes.

Night and Day.

Normal right? No...The two classes are seperated for who they..WHAT they are.

In the day class are humans...normal average humans, but as for the night class. Well, I don't think it be that hard to figure out.

--

"Get back to your dorms!!" Yuki Cross quickly turned as two girls vanished behind a bush and she turned to three others, giggling behind her. "Now!!"

As the girls vanished behind another bush, Yuki lowered her rod and she sighed deeply as a sweatdrop appeared. "I seriously need a new job..."

"Yuki, pay attention!"

Hearing Zero suddenly scream out Yuki quickly turned and was suddenly blinded by the flash of a camara and she crashed to the ground, scraping her hand and knee on the ground. "Oww..." Painfully she pushed herself up and she fell back onto her butt and blood slid down her leg from her knee and blood filled her palm. "Great, now things will get a WHOLE lot worse..." Yuki slowly stood and she raised her rod but before she could do anything else, a light breeze picked up and then her feet and hands where covered in ice in the blink of an eye. _"No! This can't be happening...I'm so dead!" _Yuki quickly closed her eyes and a figure appeared behind her and gripped her wrist tightly.

"Hello there Yuki...my, do you smell lovely tonight. May I have a taste?" Yuki's eyes quickly shot open and she looked to the side and Aidou Hanabusa leaned forward, raising her bloody hand and he slowly licked the ice covered blood. "Hehe, your blood is just TOO delicious...it's no wonder Kaname keeps you to himself..."

Suddenly a gun went off and the bullet grazed Aidous cheek as he practically jumped a foot back.

"Oh dear!"

"Back away vampire!"

Yuki and Aidou both looked and standing not even a yard was Zero Kiryu, his "Bloody Rose" cocked and aimmed. "You should know by now drinking blood on campus is forbidden...especially from a Perfect, now back off..."

Aidou blinked then he smirked softly placing his hand on his cheek. "Oh lookie, it's perfect Zero..." He laughs softly, pulling his hand down along his cheek and he slowly licked his own blood away and his eyes began to glow red. Suddenly he fell into chibi mode and he began to shiver in fear. "That bullet was too close!! Kain!!"

Slowly, a annoyed Kain Akatsuki approached, hand resting on head and a slight annoyance in his eyes. "I told you we should of stayed in our room...Dorm Leader Kaname won't be happy."

Hearing that Aidou instantly shivered then sweatdropped as he fell back to his normal state. "No...I guess not." Opening his eyes they faded back to there beautiful ice blue color and he smirked looking to Yuki. "But oh how I'd enjoy sucking your sweet blood from your warm body!"

Suddenly the "Bloody Rose" shot off and the bullet grazed Aidous other cheek, and more blood covered his face. Zero glared, gripping the gun tightly. "Keep talking...and the next will go through your face!"

Slowly Aidou licked his blood from his hand again and his eyes began to glow red, a smirk coming to his face once more. "Oh, what a tough little perfect...but I thought you were only suppose to shoot off warnings? Never kill?"

Zero glared, cocking his gun back and he aimmed it...right between Aidous eyes. He was beginning to get sick of the rules and he just wanted to end him here and now. "This will be a warning...for the other blood suckers."

Aidou smirked softly and his hand dropped to his side and ice shot from the ground and it quickly approached Zero. Zero quickly reacted and he fired off the gun and as the bullet speeded to Aidou flames shot out of no where and melted the bullet and the remains where caught by Kaname Kuran, who appeared between the two fighters.

"I think this has gone on long enough...Yuki, can you please take Zero back to the dorms? I will take care of Mr. Hanabusa."

Yuki blinked at the sudden appearance of Kaname but hearing the order she quickly bowed forward a few times. "Yes Kaname!" She then grabbed Zero's arm and she quickly dragged him off and Kain sweatdropped, seeing the outcome that has happened MANY times before.

As Yuki and Zero vanished behind the bushes and trees Kaname turned to Aidou and Kain both and a glare appeared on his face, sending chills down the spines of both boys.

"Kain, if you'll please grab your cousin for me..." As he spoke the words, Kain grabbed Aidou by the back of his uniform jacket and he began to head towards the dorms, a dark cloud following close behind, along with Kaname.

--

A few hours later, both Kain and Aidou made there ways back to the Night Dorms. Aidou accompanied with two bandages on each cheek, and a annoying/sad tear in his chibi eyes.

"Kain...why didn't you stop me? I wouldn't have gotten hit so hard..."

"Sorry Cuz but I tried to warn you...besides, by now you should know what you can or can not do."

Quickly Aidou turned, falling into Chibi mode and tears poured from his eyes. "KAIN!!" Aidou fell into his cousins chest and he cried loudly, hugging him tightly as Kain sweatdropped...the dark cloud returning. "Oh will you ever learn?..."

--

Cross Academy, A school for two seperate classes.

Night and Day.

Yuki and Zero...both of day class. NOT NORMAL! But both human...well, for now.

As for the night class. After the usual performance of Aidou, Kain, and Kaname...I'm sure it's clear to all what the night class consist of.

Vampires...but that is normal in Cross Academy. For the headmaster wishes for a world of peace with vampires and humans. Well after what happened just now...that is going to be alittle hard.

But that is...Vampire Knight

--

(_I don't know if I will continue this story. Does it look like it should be continued, or should it be a one-shot? Tell you the truth I wasn't thinking of doing a Vampire Knight story like this, I only planned to do a Kaname/Aidou one (Come on, there needs to be more of those two!) _

_Sadly, I think this is like whatever episode it was of Vampire Knight, then again it seems like my own little thing. But, Anyway._

_I'd like to say...my fav part of this story was Aidous chibi moments and when he hugged Kain (Now thats something I'd love to see in the show)_

_Anyway...tell me what you think, and if I should continue or not. (May be slow at another chapter if wanted, cause will be working on another VK story)_


End file.
